Ohne Titel
by Queen of Crack Pairings
Summary: Yes, horrible title. A bunch of VexDem drabbles, I suppose...They move fast. And probably don't stick to canon. But I NEVER stick to canon, so...Anyway. This involves VexDem, AkuDemy and even a tiny bit of LexDem. And Catty!Zexion.
1. The new kid in town

"Vexen, we have a new member."

Zexion was standing on the steps, crossing his arms as he shivered from the cold. "Xemnas is insisting we all meet him this time. He was apparently disappointed when we didn't go up to meet Axel."

"I wouldn't have greeted Axel if Saïx himself asked me."

"Don't be like that. Xigbar said that the neophyte's a nice one this time. When he and Axel picked him up…"

"It's another boy?"

Vexen looked up, taking off his goggles as he stared at the Schemer. "Are there no more women with strong hearts out there? It's a rather disappointing outcome, you must agree."

"Anyway…When Axel and Xigbar recruited him, the new member was apparently a very nice child. Well behaved, quiet…"

"I must have a look at this….Has he been named yet?"

"No, Xemnas is waiting for us to go up and see him."

"To be expected. When the new members come, he tries to enforce the team spirit to make them stay until they know they cannot leave. Fine, I shall come, if not only to protect him from whatever schemes Axel may already have cooked up."

He left behind the rack of test tubes he'd been pouring chemicals into and followed Zexion upstairs.

"I see you made it."

As Zexion and Vexen walked into the common room quietly, Lexaeus moved over to them and smiled. "I like this new one. He seems quite pleasant, when you can detach Axel from him. As it is, our Flurry friend keeps him quite occupied."

"Really?"

"How so?"

"He just won't leave him alone long enough to properly talk to anyone else. But this boy always has a smile on his face, and when he laughs it's beautiful."

Huffing, Zexion raised an eyebrow at the obviously-enchanted Hero, who was smiling.

"Let me see this boy."

"Not now…Xemnas is about to name him and give him his weapon."

All three Nobodies stood still as their Superior waved his hand, making four transparent letters shimmer in front of the newest member of their Organisation.

"Myde…What a name," sneered the shortest out of the three as he glared at the bewildered, smiling blond in the middle of the room.

"I think it's poetic," retorted Lexaeus, smiling once more when Zexion turned his glare upwards.

And Vexen was silent, his violently green eyes still locked on the blond whose name was spinning around him at terrifying speeds. Suddenly, Xemnas stuck his hand out, stopping the letters and sticking an 'x' into their new arrangement.

"Our newest member…Demyx the Melodious Nocturne!"

True to what Lexaeus had said before, Axel was constantly in Demyx's company and Vexen found himself intrigued by the mysterious newbie.

He finally decided to go to the boy's room and introduce himself properly, whether Axel was there or not.

But he didn't have to go far. As he passed the common room, he noticed it was strangely empty bar one Nobody; Demyx. Slipping in quietly, the Academic watched as the boy tuned a large, blue sitar and hummed beneath his breath.

"Excuse me…"

"Oh, was I being too loud? You must be Vexen, Axel's told me about you…" stammered the Nocturne, blushing as he stopped strumming the instrument and hugged it to his chest protectively. "I hope I wasn't interrupting your experiments or anything."

"No, no…I was enjoying your music. And, about Axel's opinion of me…It's probably all lies. We just don't…Get along. In fact, if we were human we'd hate each other. So naturally he's going to exaggerate or lie to you about me."

"Oh…Why do you hate Axel?"

Those eyes…Vexen could see how Lexaeus had become captivated by the boy. There was such honesty, such…Emotion in them.

"I dislike him because he does not respect me, his superior. In fact, there is blatant disregard of rank. And he has just taken a special hatred towards me as well. But I will not be your enemy if you give me no reason to hate you…"

"Well, I'll be your friend. You like my music after all. Take a seat! I was just about to play some music I found in my old clothing…I didn't know I could even write music."

"Must've been your Other…"

"Other?"

"Before you lost your heart. That's what we call who we used to be. Our Others. Your's was called Myde and that's all I know."

"Axel said he knew me. Maybe he knew my Other?" hummed Demyx, strumming the sitar to create a beautifully mellow tune. "Oh well."

"What was it called, do you know? There was no name on the sheet music?"

"It was called 'Sonata de Ael'."

"That's a lovely name. Your Other must've been talented to write such beautiful music and give it such a lovely name."

"Thank you, Vexen."

"Well, what are you going to do now? Continue playing? Or would you like me to show you around the grounds?"

"Oh, but Xigbar already did."

"So? I can show you the gardens _properly_. Xigbar absolutely hates flowers, so there was no chance of you getting in there when he was showing you around. They're quite lovely."

"Would you? Thank you! I love gardens. Maybe I can persuade Xemnas to put in a water feature or something like that. I've always loved water features in gardens."

As the two blonds got up and walked out into the gardens, Demyx smiled and leant his head on Vexen's broad shoulder. "I like you, Vexen. You're so nice, just like Axel and that really tall man with the lovely eyes who keeps smiling at me."

"That would be Lexaeus. He's besotted with you because of your smile and the way that you laugh. I've never seen anything like it, really…" mused the Academic, before smiling too. "Have you been assigned an element?"

"No, Xemnas said that I'd find out what element I was most attracted to in time."

"Have you got any ideas yet?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I've got an instrument for a weapon, and my name denotes music so I thought maybe it was sound. But I don't think that's it."

"Mm, that could be it…But we haven't gone through the more basic elements yet. There's Nothing, then Space, then Wind, then Ice which is myself, then Earth, then Shadow, then the Moon, and then Fire. So…"

"I hope I'm something cool. Oh, wait, that's your element."

The younger Nobody began giggling, and when Vexen realised the joke he let out a chuckle too.

"Very funny, Demyx."

Despite his wry grin, the Academic unknowingly hung onto the younger boy a little tighter.

"I think he's wonderful."

"Not you too…Lexaeus hasn't shut up about that little blond. He says that, after you talked to the child, that he came over and began chatting out of nowhere."

"I told him how Lexaeus saw him, and he probably wanted to talk to the man who was so captured by his laugh."

"Well, I don't like him. He's not serious enough, and he's an outright ditz. I saw him and Axel being very cosy in the gardens today, and he wouldn't stop that irritating giggling when Axel started tickling him like an idiot with a heart."

"Well, Demyx did say that they were friends…"

"I heard Saïx saying that their Others were _lovers_. And I think that Axel's just striking you where it hurts. He probably knows that you're friends with this blond child and wants to keep you from him."

"Hello Vexen, Zexion…"

"Hello Lexaeus. Have I told _you_ about what I saw Demyx doing with Axel today?"

"No you haven't. I do not wish to hear it, either."

"Oh, but you know you do!"

"Tell me if you must, then. I don't really care anymore."

"I saw him and Axel all over each in the gardens today. Axel has him charmed."

Vexen sighed, tapping his forehead irritably.

"How is tickling someone, a friendly and somewhat stupid gesture, being all over someone?"

"Well, they're around each other's age, and pretty much the only two that haven't been near absorbed into our original group. It is to be expected that they would become 'friends', really. Actually, I heard from Xigbar…"

Would the gossiping never end? Vexen sighed as he watched Lexaeus tell his story, before pursing his lips.

"Wait…Repeat that, please."

"…Axel and Xigbar went out to find Demyx's Other for Axel, who made him become a Nobody. Apparently it was of the boy's own free will, that he said he'd do anything to be with his lover again, but still…That's selfish, even for Axel."

"Axel made Demyx become a Nobody?"

The next time that Vexen saw Demyx, the blond was playing with the water in a fountain out in the gardens.

"You got your water feature then?"

"Yeah, Axel asked for me. He's so good to me…"

Watching the boy's hand trailing through the water, Vexen raised an eyebrow when he noticed the fluid's unusual reaction.

"Your element. Have you figured it out yet?"

"No, not yet…"

"Hm…"

"Thank you for showing me the gardens the other day," he said quietly, and the Academic forgot the water, smiling as he sat down beside the boy.

"It was no trouble. So…I hear you and Axel are especially close."

"I guess."

This time the younger boy went silent as his cheeks flared. "You could call it that."

"I won't mock you for it. You're my friend too, as you yourself have said."

"Oh, 'kay. Well, yeah. I feel like I've known him all my life. He makes me go all warm and fuzzy inside."

Hugging himself as his blush returned, the Nocturne smiled up at Vexen. "Kinda like how I feel when you're around."

"Hm?"

That was news.

"Yeah, because you're my best friend apart from Axel! I mean, everyone here seems really nice and they've all looked out for me, but…You and Axel are my family now."

"Oh? Well, that…Thank you, Demyx."

The boy wriggled shyly, smiling.

"Well…It's no problem, I guess. So, whaddya wanna do now?"

"I have an experiment or two to finish off, so you can come help me if you'd like…"

Demyx was unusually delicate and careful with the test tubes, and as he placed the last batch into a rack, Vexen hummed thoughtfully.

"You're very good at helping me out…I didn't think you were so careful. Would you like to become my assistant?"

"I…Really? I've always been kinda clumsy…"

"Not today you weren't. Nobody's that careful, not even Zexion or Lexaeus."

"Oh…Well I'd love to help out! Anything for you, Vexen!"

That one statement…That meant more than the thinly veiled insults Zexion sometimes threw at him, or Saïx's icy glares, or Axel's bitter spite, or Xigbar's perverted taunting…

That was respect, and the Academic could feel a smile growing on his face.

"Vexen?"

"Demyx, you remember that I'm always here for you. For anything, and forever and always."

The confused Nocturne was crushed in a spontaneous embrace, and his expression slowly brightened as he realised what exactly was happening to him.

"I love you too, Vexy."


	2. Vexen is a whackamole

"Well. What do you have to say for yourself, traitor?"

"I have no reason to answer to you, neophyte. So you can bite me."

"Oh Vexen, there's no need for you to be so mad with me…" hummed Axel, smirking as he stared straight past Sora and at the older Nobody attempting to get back on his feet.

"Axel, in case you did not notice, you ARE trying to kill me. I do believe that there is every reason for me to hate you more than usual at this current time and place."

And, frozen in fear of confrontation, Sora just watched.

"So, Vexy. Did you know that Demyx was coming to visit us? Pity you won't be there to greet him," smiled the Flurry, moving closer and closer as Vexen spat out black wisps of essence.

"Why would I not be there to greet the only thing that keeps me going when I'm surrounded by idiots?" snapped the blond, shaking his head to clear it.

Chuckling, Axel knelt down in front of his target, shaking his finger patronisingly before tapping his forehead.

"Why, you'll be dead. Commit it to memory, hm?"

"You…Wouldn't dare. Demyx would hate you, and he'd never let you near him," panted Vexen, now on his knees and glaring down at his inferior. "He would never, ever, believe you if you tried to lie to him."

"I'd pin it on our little Keyblade Master. Or his friend Riku."

Sora's ears pricked up at the mention of Riku, but Axel didn't say anymore about him.

"He…You wouldn't dare."

"I would. It's called eliminating the competition, _Vexy_. You should have done it earlier, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

Vexen stood up unsteadily, pursing his lips as he summoned his shield.

"You don't deserve that. You don't deserve to call him yours. Not even I did."

"Wow, great to see you hold me in such high regard."

Axel was smirking, like he'd been sent on a Heartless-killing mission and had just seen a whole bunch of them. He summoned his chakrams again, and cocked a hip teasingly.

"It's a pity that you weren't able to share, Vexen. It could have been something beautiful."

Over in the World That Never Was, Demyx was lying on his bed, thinking about how great it would be to see Axel, Vexen, Marluxia, Naminé, Lexaeus and Zexion again. He couldn't wait.

The Nocturne was turning over a glass flower he'd gotten Naminé to create for him before she'd left, then holding it up to the light. Little, tiny blue flecks glittered in the harsh glow, making Demyx's face shimmer with pinpoints of blue and white. He laughed, before replacing the flower on his bedside table and picking up his sitar.

"I can't wait to play my new song for them," he breathed, plucking at the strings as he imagined their looks of joy and pride.

Vexen lay on the grass, dying. His vision swam as he felt a booted foot plant itself firmly on his chest, and he struggled to pull it away.

"…Axel, please…"

"You ruined it all, Vexen. You could have just kept your nose out of our business, but you couldn't. I can't let you ruin what I have with him, what I could have."

Axel smiled, and the Academic loathed him more in that moment than he'd ever done before.

"You hurt him and I will kill you, I swear."

"You won't be able to kill me when you're already dead and gone," teased Axel, before snapping his fingers. A ball of flame engulfed the Academic as Sora jumped backwards and stared up at Axel in horror.

"What…What the hell was that for?!" he cried, and fear flickered in his eyes.

"He was buggin' me. Seeya 'round, Sora…" the redhead smirked, teleporting out before he received the sharp end of the giant key.

"Oh, the air seems to be so much cleaner!" cried Larxene as Axel slumped against the wall, before slinging an arm around the taller Nobody's shoulder. "I think it's because that annoying old dude is gone, don't you?"

"Sure, whatever."

"You did well, Axel. Now to put our plan into motion…" hummed Marluxia, smiling mysteriously at the somewhat-guilty redhead in front of him.

There was silence for a few moments, before Axel managed to speak.

"Did you know that Demyx is coming to visit?"

"Yes."

"Demyx?! Why is he coming here?! He is so going to be first on my list of revenge!" screeched Larxene, her hair spiking up with the static she was releasing.

"You touch him and I swear I'll burn everything you own," breathed Axel, his eyes narrowing dangerously as Marluxia glared at the infuriated blonde.

"How did a ditz like him get to be our superior?" Larxene howled, turning to the Assassin in her rage and conveniently ignoring Axel's warning.

"He got attacked by the Heartless first; that's all," soothed Marluxia, shooting Axel a look that clearly said 'Tell Demyx I said that and you die'.

"I'm going to go kill some Heartless and unwind," shrugged the Flurry in return, leaving before Larxene got all hormonal and jealous of the Nocturne again.

"Oh…"

Demyx looked around as he stood in the cold, white lobby of Castle Oblivion, shivering and mumbling.

This was NOT how he imagined it.

"Hey! Dem! I didn't know you were coming today!"

Axel walked down the marble stairs, grinning as he held his arms out to the musician.

"Hiya Aku! I got tired of waiting to see you all, so…"

"I'm glad you're here. Trust me, nothing could make this day better than seein' you."

"Aw, thank you…Hey, where's Vexy? I gotta show him my new song!" smiled the blond, revelling in Axel's body warmth as he hugged back.

"Uhm…He's busy, Dem. You wanna come see Marly instead? And Naminé, too! She's been missing you like mad! Got it memorised?"

Axel was glad that Demyx was so naïve and trusting; a more suspicious Nobody would've picked out the lie straight away.

"Come on then! I'll see Vexy later," crooned the Nocturne, looking up at Axel as he yanked on the Flurry's hand impatiently.

"Eesh, for a guy that can't feel, you're doing a great job of acting," he grumbled in reply, leading Demyx to Marluxia's usual hiding spot.

"Oh Demy!" cried Marluxia, hurrying over to Demyx in a flurry of rose petals and leather as Axel stepped away. He raised an eyebrow at Larxene, whose face was arranged into a psychotic snarl, before sighing and leaning against the wall as Demyx was swept into a rose-scented hug, petted and kissed relentlessly.

"Hey! That tickles!" Demyx giggled, swatting at the taller Nobody as he wriggled in his grip.

"Oh Demy darling, I missed you so much! And Naminé will be so pleased to see her favourite model," Marluxia replied, smiling brightly as he lavished attention on the blond boy.

"Where's everyone else?" Demyx asked suddenly, looking hurt that his other friends didn't even turn up to see him when he visited them.

"Uhm…"

Larxene began giggling evilly as Marluxia struggled to convey what had happened without traumatising the boy, but Axel shrugged.

"Like I said, Vexen is busy in the lab. Zexion's probably down there with him, and Lexaeus…Who knows where he is? Naminé should be around, though. I think she's next door, Dem. Go have a look," he said softly, ushering Demyx into the next room as Marluxia flushed angrily and glared at the cackling blonde woman in the corner.

"Would you SHUT UP?" he snapped, and the Nymph went quiet, her eyes still conveying spiteful mirth as she looked at the other two Nobodies.

"He'd be…Upset if he found out Vexen was dead. Even worse if he knew I killed him," Axel whispered to the Assassin, who nodded.

"The poor thing," he replied, and sighed deeply.

"I don't know what you see in him," Larxene said simply, before disappearing in a plume of black smog.

"Demyx!" Naminé wailed, throwing the sketchbook aside and hugging Demyx tightly, burying her tiny face in his stomach as he laughed.

"Oh Nam, I missed you too!" he nodded, stroking the girl's hair as she released him reluctantly.

"I haven't been able to draw anything other than Sora. I like drawing him, but it's getting boring. Would you…?" she whispered shyly, touching his face eagerly as he smiled fondly and nodded.

"Then we can dance!" he added, watching Naminé almost squeal in joy as she covered her mouth with tiny, lily-white hands.

"I'd love that!"

Demyx had decided to stay the night, and leave in the morning so that he could go back and look after his fish.

So, all four Nobodies sat around a large dining table, eating in silence.

"Where're the others?" Demyx suddenly asked, scanning the table's length in case they decided to pop up like Whack-a-Moles.

"Probably still busy, Dem."

Even Axel was surprised by just how easy it was to lie to the naïve blond, who nodded sadly in reply.

"I really wanted to see them too…Especially Vexen. I've been practising the song he gave me, and I wanted to show him how well I've been doing."

Spraying food all over her plate, Larxene burst out in cruel laughter, and Naminé left the table quietly. She knew that, if she were to stay, she'd tell Demyx what had really happened.

Who knew what the others would do to her then?

"Don't worry, Demy. I'll tell him how well you're doing! But won't you play the song for us?"

That night, Axel couldn't sleep. He knew that, as a Nobody, he shouldn't be worrying. He shouldn't care about whether Demyx knew the truth. He shouldn't…He shouldn't feel guilt.

"I had to kill him, I swear…" he breathed, staring at the ceiling unhappily. How did Demyx manage to stay so innocent surrounded by liars, cheats and soulless wretches?

"Uhm…Axel?"

Who should be standing at the door but the object of his thoughts, holding a colourful Heartless plushie and rubbing his eyes?

"Dem? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep…" whispered the blond, hesitantly walking towards the Flurry's bed. He smiled when Axel sighed dramatically and pulled back the covers, letting the musician hop in beside him.

"You better stay quiet though. I have lots to do tomorrow, yeah?"

"'Kay…"

Curling up against the sleepy boy, Axel let the traitorous thoughts fade as he enjoyed the feeling of someone close to him.

"Night Dem…"

"Oh my dear child…"

Vexen hummed as he watched the Flurry wrap himself protectively around Demyx, who smiled in his sleep.

"I miss you so much…I wanted to be there, I did."

A transparent hand brushed the Nocturne's soft cheek affectionately, before Vexen sighed wistfully and sat on the bed. Noting how the blankets didn't even crease beneath him, the Academic pursed his lips as he stroked Demyx's hair tenderly.

"I never could win…Not against such strong opposition. Oh dearest, they all think they love you, but they have no clue about what that means…"

He started when one sea-blue eye opened and Demyx smiled faintly up at him.

"I knew you'd come visit me."

"I can't stay for long, dearest. But I missed you."

"Oh…I'll see you when I get home then."

"I'll make an effort just to see you, my angel."

Comforted by the older Nobody's 'presence', the little blond snuggled into Axel's shoulder and began to nod off.

"'Love you, Vexy. Don't leave…" he murmured as Axel's grip tightened on him.

"I won't, dearest. I won't…" whispered Vexen, feeling something hot and wet slide down his cheek as he watched Demyx fall asleep. Then he got up, wiped away the wetness and faded into the night.


	3. Death won't stop them from being BFFs

Demyx smiled as he looked around the cold, blue laboratory. He swung his legs merrily, waiting to hear the familiar footsteps echoing around the lab and to see the blond bangs dangling in obscurely as Vexen ducked into his safe haven. Today was the day that Vexen and the others were due back from Castle Oblivion, and he'd wait all day if he had to. He wanted to give the Academic a surprise after being stuck with Larxene in that cold, ugly castle for all that time.

Hours passed, and Demyx eventually curled up on the examining table, falling asleep.

"Demyx? What are you doing in my lab at this time of the night?"

One aqua eye opened and the blond beamed somewhat sleepily as he sat up.

"I was waiting for you."

"That was…Nice of you. But you know that Axel's back too?"

"Yeah. But he'll find me if he wants to see me. You I have to make an effort to see."

"Don't let him hear that, hm?"

The older Nobody smiled a little as he flicked the switches on all sorts of machines and they hummed to life, casting an eerie light around the dark room and causing the test tubes to glow. Then he sat down on the table beside Demyx, nodding.

"We have prepared the new quarters. Are you going to volunteer to move over with Axel, Roxas, Marluxia and Luxord, or shall you stay with Xigbar, Zexion, Lexaeus, Saïx and myself?"

The question was simple enough, and the Nocturne tapped his chin thoughtfully as he mulled it over.

"What's Castle Oblivion really like after a while? When I visited Axel, it was cold and scary."

"What difference is there from here?"

"No, see…Here, there are signs of life. Like, you can smell Xaldin's cooking, or hear Larxene yelling, or smell Marluxia's flowers. There's warmth here. But over there…It was too big and empty. It freaked me out."

"Hm…When did you visit Axel?"

"A few weeks ago. I tried to look for you, but he wouldn't tell me where you were."

"I was probably in my lab. You know what Axel's like; he doesn't like to share."

The boy giggled as Vexen rolled his eyes, before pausing.

"I think I might stay here. I can't move my aquarium over, and I couldn't leave it here."

"You're sentimental over a bunch of lesser life forms."

"You are too!"

"Give me an example."

Demyx loved debating with Vexen. The older man would take the side of science and logic, whereas he would go on simple reasoning and the abstract, like feelings that they didn't have.

"You're MY friend."

"That's not nice to say about yourself, Demyx."

"But see, it's the truth! Not only are you way smarter than me, you're higher up in rank. You're taller, broader, and…Yeah. You're just higher than me in nearly every way, Vexy!"

"But you make people happy. Everyone here loves you as much as Nobodies can. You, my watery friend, are on a plane of consciousness that we've all yet to achieve. You say you can feel, and I do no doubt that at all. You're the closest to a heart. Indeed, I think it dances at your fingertips, and that is the quality that makes you so enchanting to other Nobodies. Even the Dragoon Nobodies obey you, much to Xaldin's chagrin."

"Vexen, do you really think I have a heart?"

"We all have hearts, in a sense. There's the physical presence, which we must have or else we would die. But what we are missing…The emotions, they are in Kingdom Hearts. And Xemnas' plan is to get Kingdom Hearts to a stage at which we can gain both what we have lost, and the power of other hearts."

"I only want my heart; I don't want someone else's!"

"You have others' hearts already, Demyx."

"What do you mean?"

"You have Zexion's, and Lexaeus', and Xigbar's, and Luxord's, and Marluxia's, and Saïx's…And you have Axel's and mine too, I think. I told you before; you enchant other Nobodies like your Dancers mesmerise others."

"Aw, thank you Vexen!"

Just as Demyx lurched forward, meaning to give the older Nobody a hug, he disappeared in a burst of darkness.

"Dem, wake up…Wake up would you? I'm back."

"Whuh?"

Demyx's eyes opened and he found himself staring at a rather exhausted Axel.

"Hey Dem. I'm back."

"What? I was talking to Vexen…Where is he?"

"You were asleep. And Vexen…I have to tell you something about that."

The shifty look in Axel's turquoise eyes went unnoticed by the confused Nocturne, who looked around as he stretched cramped muscles.

"What happened? Where's Vexen?"

"He…He was killed by the Keyblade Master, Dem. And so were the others. Naminé went missing, and I was the only one that came back."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Dem…The Castle was pretty much destroyed."

"NO!"

The blond clung onto his pyromaniac friend, who stroked his hair as tears soaked his cloak.

"I'm sorry…It'll be alright, don't worry…"

"No…Vexen was right here, he was talking to me, we were talking about hearts…I swear!"

"Dem, that was a dream."

The Flurry gave his best sympathetic smile as the boy howled, holding him close and comforting him while inwardly celebrating the fact that all serious competition was eliminated.

And Demyx was simply crying, his head hurting from the outpour of 'emotion' that he wasn't supposed to feel.

Neither of them noticed four tiny, glowing orbs floating down and dissolving into the darkness of Demyx's cloak.

"_You have others' hearts already, Demyx. Including mine."_


End file.
